crash_shared_continuityfandomcom-20200213-history
MBT70 Liberator,
Overview The MBT-70 Liberator is a Main Battle Tank produced by the Draconian Empire. The tank was produced to provide a main battle tank for the protectorate and client races of the Draconian Empire. The tank is incredibly advanced, though not as advanced as some of the tanks in the Imperial Military. This was a deliberate design to make procurement and production of the tank more easy to facilitate, without necessitating any sacrifices of fighting capability. Design The MBT-70 is designed to be the superior fighting vehicle in nearly all fighting environments. Tanks relatively low weight make it capable of traversing most infrastructure and makes logistical issues much easier to solve. The tank treads are made of carbon fiber making them incredibly resilient, and can operate in a vacuum. The tank is rated for all NBCR environments and operations in vacuum environments. The tank's design places an emphasis on crew survivability, with all crew being protected inside the turret, even including the driver. The tank has an automatic fire control system, and independent life supports systems that can filter toxic gases and agents that endanger the crew. The ammunition is stowed in a compartment in a bustle in the rear of the turret or in a bulkhead in the hull; both of these compartments are separated from the crew with armored blow out panels that will protect the crew in the event of detonation. These panels are designed to blow off should the ammunition be detonated. A chimney stack runs from the length of the bottom of the tank to the top to disperse blasts from IEDs, making the Liberator near impervious to these devices. The tank can be fitted with a miniature fusion reactor power plant and shield generator to even further enhance the survivability of the tank. Famously, no Liberators have ever been lost in combat. The tank uses a hydropneumatic suspension system that can allow the entire hull to be raised or lowered for better hull down positioning and for better maneuvering characteristics. The suspension can be manually adjusted by the driver or commander, or it can be automatically adjusted by the tank's onboard computer software. The tank's C4I (Command, Control, Communications, Computer, Intelligence) computer can automate many of the tanks features and allow control of a number of remote sensors that give the MBT-70 Liberator some of the best situational awareness of any tank ever produced. The tank's sensors can filter different chemical signatures and adjust internal life supports accordingly to a variety of threats. If necessary, the computer can facilitate remote control of the tank, or it can even control the tank autonomously. The tank's computer and advanced rangefinder and optics systems can track targets up to the natural horizon, or even beyond this with remote targeting assistance and can support BLOS fire capability. The remote tank periscopes have cameras that can provide the commander, driver, and gunner with views in visible light, ultraviolet, can provide thermal imaging capability, and utilizes a ground targeting radar system that illuminates targets, allied units, and possible hazards. The interior of the tank is designed to be flexible, with design considerations made for a number of different ergonomic requirements for the wide number of species that are part of the empire. The tank has internal crash protection features, including bucket seating, and three point seatbelts standard. All Liberators come with air conditioning and heaters standard, as well as a boiling vessel located just to the right of the commander, that can be used to warm and cook foods, or boil water, either to clean it or for warm beverages. In addition, the turret can be fitted with an auxillary generator to offset the fuel use of the turbine when idling. There is a infantry telephone located on the rear left side of the turret that can be used by infantry outside the tank to communicate with crew inside the tank or make calls to other units when necessary. All variants of the Liberator make use of an autoloader that can reload their main gun in 1.6 seconds. Armament Depending on the variant of Liberator Tank, the Liberator can either be fitted with a 155mm M105E5 gun/combination missile launcher, or a 155mm electrochemical smoothbore coilgun. Both guns are capable of firing APFSDS Sabots, HESH (High explosive squash head), HEAT (High explosive anti-tank), HEF (High explosive fragmentation), or the famous MASTERBOLT anti-tank guided missile. The smoothbore coilgun may also fire a special high density osmium hypervelocity round designed to fired with the gun operating as a coilgun, that can penetrate virtually any tank armor that it would ever face. This round is fired at a velocity of approximately 8650km/hr, roughly seven times the speed of sound, while both the M105E5 and electrochemical gun can achieve muzzle velocities near 2500km/hr, twice the speed of sound with any ammo type when firing traditional chemical propellent. Both of these guns were designed to fire a wide variety of ammunition types to meet the arsenal requirements of the many different users of the tank. In addition, the MBT-70 tanks are armed with two 30mm 202 autocannons. One is used in a coaxial mount that is typically armed with armour penetrating ballistic capped shells, and the other is located in a stowage point on the turret, armed with high explosive fragmentation shells that make a potent anti-air defense. There is also a remote controlled incendiary 12.7mm heavy machine gun located on the top of the turret. Additional armaments of the tank include several grenade launchers located around the tank turret and hull, a mortar located behind the commander with programable fire modes, and two mounting points that can be armed with either wire guided anti-tank TOW missiles, or anti-aircraft missiles. Protection The armor protection of the Liberator is extensive. Armoured in a titanium plate that is designed at an atomic level, and layered with ceramic plate and a classified composite material layer, the armor of the Liberator tank is designed to counter any number of threats. The tank exterior is coated in an ablative fluorine coating designed to ablate heat and protect the tank from plasma weapons by preventing the hull from being smelted down, and lasers, as the material is reflective. This coating is classified, but is glossy in appearance and smooth to the touch. However, the most advanced protective feature of the Liberator is its CHIMERA smart skin, which allows the tank armor to adapt its camouflage according to its environment. When combined with the armor shield system, CHIMERA can deflect light and effectively make the tank invisible. Variants The most unique factor of the Liberator platform is its multiple variants. The hull of the tank is designed to accept different turret mounts for different purposes and combat roles. MBT-70A1 The MBT-70A1 is functionally identical to the MBT-70. Its difference lies in its production. The MBT-70 features sharp angular welded armor, while the MBT-70A1 uses a turret that is printed. The turret is distinctive and easy to identify. It is considerably more expensive to manufacture because of the required infrastructure, but the turret has a lower radar cross section and is better suited to deal with directed energy weapons. The MBT-70A1 versus the MBT-70 is ultimately a decision up to whoever acquires the Liberator tank. There are pros and cons to picking one over the either. However, functionally, the two tanks are nearly identical. The advantages of the MBT-70A1 which have already been mentioned, are met with an increased production and maintenance cost. MBT-803 The MBT-803 is identical to the MBT-70, but it lacks either of the 30mm autocannons, instead mounting a lighter 12.7mm machine gun for its coaxial weapon. MBT-103 The MBT-103 is an internal designation of the Consular Tank Destroyer. It is designated as a separate vehicle by the Imperial Military, but the designation is used for production lines on the Snowdonia Tank Plant MBT-247 Uses the OTAMATIC AAA system MBT-5-ONAGER Anti-ship defense, eight inch mini mac. Trivia The MBT-70 Liberator's design is based on several tanks in the real world. The hull is based on the XM1, the turret is based on the real life MBT-70 and has features borrowed from the OF-40, including its SPAAG variant.Category:Draconian Empire